


I Want Your Bite

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: 69, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Relationship, Frisky Goku, Impatient Goku, In heat Goku, In rut Kakarot, Innocent? I think not, Kakaku, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Ramming, Rough Kakarot, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Slutty Goku, Telepathic Bond, lots of marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: To anybody, it would look like innocent love. Holding hands, cuddling, a kiss here and there. Nothing too far. But boy do Goku and Kakarot have a dirty secret





	I Want Your Bite

Goku: *he purred lowly in his chest. Watching Kakarot come closer to him as if he was prey. Both their eyes blew with lust but Goku was getting impatient and wanted Kakarot to kiss him already*

Kakarot: *he smirked and pinned his arms down* a little eager are we~?

Goku: *he kissed him hard to shut him up*

Kakarot: *he kissed back, scratching Goku's legs up to his thighs. Earning deep moans and a hard buck*

Goku: for God sakes touch me~!!

Kakarot: *he grabbed his cock and slowly strokes him. Low moans coming from Goku as Kakarot kisses and sucks on his neck. Trailing to his throat where he snarled a little. A sign of passive*

Goku: ah~ *he panting and drooling, wrapping his legs around Kakarot's waist and whines. Wanting Kakarot to fuck him already*

Kakarot: *he growls out but not in a threatening way. More so to shut Goku up as he leaves love nips along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, even along his throat. He was going to enjoy this even if it means he makes Goku suffer a little*

X

Goku: AH~ KAKAROT~

Kakarot: *he bucked his hips, wanting Goku to keep sucking him off*

Goku: *he thrusts onto Kakarot's tongue, shuddering. His grip tightens around Kakarot's cock as he claws the sheets* I'm going to cum~!

Kakarot: *he strokes Goku quickly, long loud moans before a cry was all it took before Goku came. Shuddering and laying on Kakarot. Kakarot slides Goku off of him before getting behind him and thrusts in*

Goku: *he arched his back, thrusting onto him. His voice gone*

Kakarot: *sinking his teeth into his shoulder blade, his neck, back, and shoulder, as he slams into Goku* 'you're mine~'

Goku: 'yours~'

Kakarot: *sinks his teeth into his neck*

Goku: *he moans out, cumming*

Kakarot: *he closes his eyes in bliss, finally having his mate*


End file.
